Valeven
"HOME SWEET HOME MOTHERFUCKER." -- Shillay Vanneccio Valeven One of the most diverse planets in ES-214, Valeven is a melting pot of various species, both of high sentience and otherwise. Most beings of higher intelligence live on the continent of Edenfell, whereas dangerous creatures often roam around the other land masses. Geography Valeven's geography varies heavily, ranging from mountainous regions, swamps, badlands, forests, tundra, plains, etc. Edenfell is, by far, the most diverse as far as continental geography goes. Andonias is primarily made up of woodlands and plains, and Lynalia is predominantly swampland, forest, and groves. Climate Valeven undergoes a typical Earth-like climate cycle of Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. Population Due to Valeven having such a high level of racial diversity, the approximate population of the planet is 4.1 billion individuals of varying species. The races of Valeven are as follows: Government Each race of Valeven have separate governments in their respective territories. However, most of these governments are overseen by the Forerunners of Crexulis, the central main city of Edenfell. The Forerunners were put in charge of Edenfell as a neutral party to keep balance of the continent in check. Overall, the separate governments of Edenfell have near full autonomy, given their actions aren't so dangerous that it would throw the balance of the continent out of commission. Religion Valeven's religions are varied heavily, generally dependent upon race or culture. Landmarks History I. Creation of Valeven # Grand Mother created Valeven and its denizens. # Created the Dragon Elders and the Forerunners to aid her in policing the world. II. The War of the Elders # Mael'andra, the Fire Dragon Elder, and Enigma, the Dark Dragon Elder both tried to overthrow the Forerunners. # Lira'thae, the Wind Dragon Elder, and Rae'dia, the Water Dragon Elder were both coerced into helping the other two dragons in their coup d'état. # The war lasts two weeks, the Forerunners being the victor. # Mael'andra's brood is almost completely wiped out, and Enigma is sterilized. Both of them are separated by law. III. Creation of the Svenaen # Because of the War of the Elders, many lives were lost. To repent for this, the Dragon Elders, even the ones not involved in the war, were forced by the Forerunners to create a new race from the elements. # Each Dragon Elder created a sect of Svenaen in correspondence to their respective element. # Some Svenaen go on to create cults for their dragon, especially the Fire and Dark. Soon other races begin to join in these two separate cults. IV. Creation of the Inficium # A disease strikes the Faelyn, causing many of them to become terminally ill. Some seek help from a Dweller alchemist. # The alchemist doesn't have a cure, but gaves them a medicine to help them die painlessly. Instead of killing them, the medicine turned their skin to unnatural colors instead. # These Faelyn were exiled. # The removed Faelyn seek refuge inside the mountains. # Years and years pass, the Faelyn change their names to the Inficium, their appearances now being different than their Faelyn counterparts due to adaptation to their environment. V. The Fire Cult's Sacrifical Fire # The Fire Dragon's cult set out to the Moonglow Forest, destroying the trade village that exists there. # They use blue heat fire, what they call "purifying fire" to sacrifice the innocents to Mael'andra. # The Day of Fire is invented as a holiday. The cultists celebrate it as a victory, and everyone else uses it as a day of remembrance for those who were sacrificed. # The village is slowly rebuilt. VI. Psionicist and Trill Rivalry # The Trill king at the time, Adenare III, is usurped by Ezenzer, a jealous Court Trill. # Tensions between the Trill and other races increase, especially with the Psionicists, their primary trade partner. # A Trill trade ship is destroyed by a rogue Water Dragon. # King Ezenzer blames the Psionicists, thus severs trade and contact. # The Vespitrill are formed, who are merely angry Trill, upset with Ezenzer's belligerent rule. They depart to the southern part of the territory. VII. The Slivere God, Kreshax, kills the Dweller deity, Calulaia. # Her death creates massive strife for the Dwellers. # Calulaia’s lingering magical power caused many animals to mutate, resulting in them to gain a more humanoid upper body, their lower body remaining the same. With their heightened intelligence, they dub themselves the Calaith. VIII. The Slivere and Calaith settle on Edenfell # The Slivere settle in the badlands at the northernmost part of Edenfell. # Constant war with the Dwellers break out, as the Slivere God had killed their Goddess. # The Calaith settle in the southern wooded area of Edenfell. IX. The Lepetetra settle in the southeastern part of Edenfell, no longer being a nomadic species.